


Kris/Adam Drabbles

by dreamsofspike



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9836612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: A collection of my drabbles for the pairing Kris Allen/Adam Lambert from American Idol RPF.





	1. Sense Memory

Fury drives him, though he doesn’t know where it’s driving him.  
  
He just has to get _away_ – away from the image of Adam’s arms around another man, his lips caressing another’s skin with an intimacy Kris always thought was only for him… away from the knowledge that what they had has crumbled into fragments far too tiny to ever put back together again… away from _Adam_.  
  
Only the third one is possible, so Kris drives, drives without purpose, until he finds himself downtown – in a part of town he wouldn’t have known existed, before Adam. He parks the car and goes into the first bar he sees, stalking in as if the whole clientele is his prey.  
  
“Hey… aren’t you…?”  
  
Kris doesn’t bother with introductions, taking the hand of the hottie in front of him and leading him out to the dance floor. It only takes a few minutes to initiate a sloppy, deep kiss – deep enough to wipe the taste of Adam’s mouth from his own.   
  
In the end, he finds he can’t go through with it – not all the way.  
  
Kris leaves the bar alone, not sure where to go – because he certainly can’t go home. Can’t face the excuses and explanations, the apologies and attempts to fix what can’t be fixed.  
  
Can’t face his own weakness, and the knowledge that he’d take him back in a heartbeat if offered a single shred of anything resembling a valid reason.  
  
He can already taste Adam on his tongue again.


	2. Body Kisses

Adam's breath catches in his throat as Kris's mouth moves slowly down his chest. His hands instinctively grip Kris's hair, trying not to hold on to tight, not to hurt him -- not to do anything to discourage what Kris is doing _right now_...   
  
Kris's lips press gently against the soft, sensitive skin of his stomach, and Adam instinctively tries to pull away, feeling his face flush with self-conscious uneasiness. He tries to push Kris's head down further, and Kris slips out of his grasp, raising his head with a low, teasing chuckle.   
  
"Someone's in a hurry," he murmurs.   
  
His voice trails off when he sees Adam's flushed cheeks, the embarrassed aversion of his closed eyes. His strong hands slide slowly down to grasp Adam's hips and hold him in place as his mouth descends again -- warm and soft and leisurely brushes against the pale, freckled skin from which Adam just pushed him away.   
  
"No," Adam whimpers, shaking his head. "Kris..."   
  
"Shhh," Kris soothes him, his expert mouth driving away the embarrassment in favor of the deep heat of arousal building within him. "You're beautiful, Adam. _Everywhere_. So beautiful to me..."   
  
Adam doesn't know how it's possible that Kris could look at his hated imperfections and see beauty there, but he doesn't know how he ever ended up with someone as perfect and beautiful -- inside _and_ out -- as Kris, either. So he lies back and lets Kris take control and simply _love_ him in a way he hasn't yet learned to love himself.   
  
Not yet -- but day by day, Kris is teaching him how.


End file.
